super ex friends
by your allegria
Summary: sequal to super best friends. stan doesn't know what love is, but neither does kyle. stanxkyle, kylexcraig


A/N: I don't know if this 2nd part is any good, but I'm a lover, not a fighter. (wtf am I even saying?)

RATING: T FOR TEEEEEN(age mutant ninja turtles)!!

WARNINGS: same as the last chapter I suppose, you know what to expect by now…

CHAPTER TWO

Kyle couldn't remember the exact moment he fell in love with Stan. In movies and books, the main character always seemed to be able to pinpoint the exact date and time, but he couldn't even pick out a general time frame. He wondered if there had ever been a time when he didn't love Stan, but that was a little too deep for him, and so he didn't think about it.

What he did think about was Craig. Craig was his boyfriend, and he loved him very much. Kyle liked to sit with Craig's head in his lap because he had such wonderful hair that he could just touch for hours, and it broke Kyle's heart a little, but he couldn't think of a reason why. Craig always smiled up at him, and Kyle always tried to smile back because he didn't want Craig to think something was wrong when it so obviously wasn't, but sometimes he couldn't quite make it and so he leaned over and close his eyes and kissed the black haired boy. Craig didn't really mind.

&&&&&&

Kyle thought his English class was his favorite. It wasn't anything fantastic, but Kenny was in the same class, and while they weren't allowed to sit next to each other, they were allowed to give each other secret messages through their looks, and it was at this very moment that the teacher turned to give Kenny a question.

"Mr. McCormick, obviously since you think you're too smart for English, I'll bet you could tell me what love is." She said smugly as if he couldn't answer her question.

"Love is the only thing that could make you feel so heartbroken, lost and desperate... but nothing will ever make you happier... therefore, love is... it's…" he faltered, turning slightly pink. "The greatest gift to masochists everywhere..."

The class let out quiet giggles, and Kyle had to restrain himself from laughing out loud at the look on the teacher's face.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's true!! That's the reason I'll never fall in love, I'm not into that weird shit like some of those perverts out there." He huffed. The teacher merely rolled her eyes before going back to her lesson.

Kenny turned back around at Kyle and winked at him. Kyle laughed back, but he couldn't help but wonder when the last time he thought that pain felt good was.

&&&&&&

Craig was waiting for him next to his locker when the lunch bell rang. Kyle always wondered how Craig got out so early, but he supposed some teachers were just cool like that. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw Stan coming his way, and hurriedly pulled the other boy into the nearby restrooms.

Craig grinned devilishly at him, and Kyle hurriedly kissed him, undoing his belt. The black-haired boy pulled him off with a whispered "You sure?" and Kyle nodded, needing the distraction, but not understanding why, and was pulled into the nearest stall. Craig didn't even bother checking to see if anyone else was in the restroom before undoing his belt, and Craig didn't bother kissing him before pushing himself in, and all Kyle wanted to do was cry. He bit his lip, and right before Craig came, he whispered another "I love you" into his ear, and Kyle wanted to say it, but he suddenly felt so dirty, and he wondered if this was what love was because it certainly hurt enough…

There was a slam of the bathroom door and Craig muttered a fuck before pulling his pants back on. "That was your friend, do you think he's going to be okay?"

"Kenny?" Kyle asked, weakly pushing himself onto the toilet seat.

"No, the other one. You know, the kid with the black hair."

"…Stan."

"Yeah, that's the one. You sure you don't have to talk to him? He seemed pretty freaked."

Kyle paused for a moment as if to say that no, he didn't need to go talk to his former best friend, but he found himself nodding. He pulled his pants up, and walked out in somewhat of a calm manner, finding his hands shaking, and he was suddenly reminded of another boy he used to know.

"Stan?" he called out, watching the retreating figure turn and look at him. Kyle ran the rest of the way to catch up to him, trying to ignore the fact that Craig had just fucked him, and now he had cum running down his legs.

Stan waited patiently at the end of the hall for Kyle to catch up to him, and Kyle smiled gratefully even though Stan looked a little angry. "What do you want, Kyle?"

"I just, you know, if you were okay…"

"What makes you think I wouldn't be okay."

"…Heard you broke up with Wendy."

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." Stan nodded, blue eyes looking into green ones.

"Why? I thought you-"

"She wasn't the one for me, dude, never was. Never will be."

Kyle held his breath, because he wanted to ask who, if not her, then who? but he couldn't find his voice again, so he just nodded. Stan continued, but his expression softened as he awkwardly patted Kyle's shoulder. "Look, Kyle, I know you have a boyfriend now and everything, but… You could still call me once in a while. …I miss you."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I could do that."

Stan smiled and reached out to touch his best friend on the shoulder. Kyle felt himself jerk back before he could even think about it. He smiled back. "I'll call you. Tonight."

He walked away, ignoring the burning in his gut, or the worried look on Stan's face.


End file.
